Rebirth
by FallenSHIN0BI
Summary: Asura was given a second chance by Lord Death. Then began his secret life in England... Until Dumbledore needs his help at Hogwarts. Now he's out to help people he never thought he'd be working with.
1. Chapter 1

**Just An idea I came up with and decided to write. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**A sound soul,**

**dwells within a sound mind,**

** and a sound body.**

Madness. It had been my companion for eight hundred years, always by my side, erasing my worst fears, giving me purpose. Though you don't really have much purpose when your stuck inside a bag made of your own skin. Kind of sucks to be honest.

But it gave me time to think. The bag that is, not the Madness. The Madness is really counterproductive to thinking. To muse, to contemplate my existence, the existence of the world. Not to be too philosophical here, but it really was a radical change. I was undergoing something amazing, I felt... Freedom, to be precise, the bag wasn't a cell. Well it was. But I existed beyond it, I was so much more.

I was even talking to Father. Big surprise for him actually. In fact, I was developing a decent relationship with the old man. I had time to think, and I realized what I did was wrong. I still feared, oh yes, but I was overcoming some of those and, well, it felt _good_. Seriously, it surprised me how great of a feeling it was. It was then I decided that maybe, just maybe, the Madness wasn't worth it.

Then Medusa came.

The addition of the black blood drive me back into my insanity, back to the Madness, erasing all the progress I had made in the past century. It was infuriating as I felt my sanity leave. Then I felt nothing. No Fear, no Pain, no Hope, no Dreams. Nothing. I watched the world with detached indifference, letting Madness rule my actions.

Then Maka defeated me, shattered me into pieces. They thought they had killed me, but that wasn't true, not at all. But what they did was so much more. They destroyed my physical body, freeing my mind of the black blood and Madness. My Father, Lord Death, had brought me into the Death Room and talked to me while I was just a soul.

I guess he still saw the good in me, the little I had salvaged from my Kishin Soul.

So he gave me a chance to start over, fashioning me a new body that looked like my old one, helping me control my power so I wouldn't inadvertently affect others. Then, I had said goodbye and secretly started a new life (well, not a secret from Death), one where I can get over my problems and fears and maybe, someday, help the world.

I settled in England approximately twenty years ago. Ive had contact with the wizards over the years. But this time, this time, I was going to take a more active role.

I am Asura, Son of Lord Death, The First Kishin, God of Madness. And this is the story of my rebirthing.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Return of the Kishin! Asura is going to Hogwarts?**

* * *

"Are you sure Albus?" McGonagall said as they walked briskly down the corridors of Hogwarts. "From what you've told me, he is a danger not a benefit! Such a demon in our school! I realize you wish to keep them safe from, from, You-Know-Who, but this creature cannot be better than him!"

Albus smiled at his deputy headmistress, "Ah, but you see Minerva, everyone deserves a second chance. He may have done bad things in his past, but he has been offered a new life, one where he can help out the world instead of destroying it. Who are we to judge him? Besides, with his presence here, Voldemort will no longer be a threat to the children."

Minerva sighed, "Yes Albus, you may be right about that... But still! I do not like this one bit! If he does anything to our students!" Albus put a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her. She took a deep breath as he smiled at her, "Yes, I know, I worry about the children too. But he should keep them safe, and if I don't find a teacher for the role of a DADA instructor, Fudge will send Dolores her as that teacher, and that will be much, much worse."

"Besides," He said with a chuckle, "Who better to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts then the being that probably created them?" Minerva shook her head. "Grab hold of the Portkey Minerva." She did and they teleported to their prospective teacher's apartment.

It was an average thing really, not too big, not too extravagant. It was a homely looking apartment complex, nice looking, clean, seemingly perfectly normal. Oh if the residents only knew the truth.

Albus lead her to A001, the number in black letters on the blood red door. Next to it was a mailbox with three vertical eyes painted onto it. The Headmaster knocked briefly on the door. After a moment, it opened an inch, the chain lock still in place. "Who is it?" Drifted out from inside. "It is me, Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore and my Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. We are here to talk about that teaching position?"

A pause. "That was today?" Muttering was heard as they listened to loud shifts and shoves from inside. The door closed and the chain lock was undone. The door opened, it's owner standing, leaning on the frame. "Sorry, I forgot, I was just putting some things away. I left a bit of a mess last night."

Minerva looked at the man standing before her. He was a tall, skinny, pale man. He wore black pants with a black and white belt, hanging loosely around his waist. The belt buckle had the three vertical eyes on it as well, loose enough McGonagall actually feared the belt was too loose and the pants would come falling down. The man was barefoot, and bare chested as well, with no shirt on. He seemed lanky but it was obvious that the little meat on his bones the young man had was all muscle.

Strangely enough, even though he wore no shirt, a large white scarf was wrapped around his neck, the two ends hanging down to about behind his knees. But that wasn't the weirdest part about the boy.

He had a perfect face that bore an incredibly bored expression, marred only by a line of black stitches going up the middle of his forehead. His eyes were red with vertical pupils, with black hair with white marks. This made his hair also seem to have eyes and was actually quite creepy all things considered.

The young man bowed his head for a second to the wizard and witch, "So would you two like to come in? I did grab something to drink last time I was at the grocer," he muttered as he turned and walked inside. Dumbledore followed him and Minerva quickly followed, shutting the door behind her. The young man was bent over, looking into an open fridge, squinting into the light, "Crap, did I? I think I at least got some butterbeer somewhere in here..." They heard they clinking of glasses and bottles as he pulled out something.

"Ah, here we go! I'm assuming you don't want actual alcohol, at least not this early in the morning. Unlike me. But, like I say, a bottle of vodka a day keeps myself away," he said with a grin. He poured everyone their respective beverages. He handed them out before taking his own and taking a sip, another smile gracing his face.

"So you're Minerva. Enchanting, really. I have to say, I am completely blindsided by this little meeting. Totally forgot. I had, er," he looked uncomfortable for a moment, "A slight problem for a little bit there last night. But it's good, all good, no worries. Do you know who I am on an aside?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow at the obvious evasion, but answered, "Yes I do, Mr. Asura, God of Madness, the first Kishin." Asura laughed lightly and took another sip of vodka, "Nailed it. Still God of Madness btw, just more controlled now."

He leaned back a bit before cracking his back, "Ah, that felt good. So, what's this little teaching job you were talking about Albus?"

The headmaster nodded and began, "I need a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The Ministry is already going to try and send Dolores Umbridge to the school, remember her?"

Asura snickered, "Toad lady? Yeah, I remember her. What's so bad about her?" Dumbledore sighed, "She is as fanatical as they come, and will stop at nothing to try and beat the Ministry's thoughts and policies into my students and staff. She believes that I am raising up an army against Fudge and is helping with a smear campaign on both my own and Harry's name. She is ruthless, hiding it under sweetness so fake it's revolting," he said passionately.

Asura smirked, "Sounds like you don't like her. Fine, I'll accept your position. My presence should also help dissuade Volds, which I assume is one of the reasons you asked me in the first place."

Albus smiled pleasantly, "Yes. I have to say Asura it's good to see you doing so well; noticeably less clothing than last time. Conquering your fears already?"

Asura looked like he wanted to say something but merely shrugged instead. "You say 'already' as if it hasn't been a good solid decade or two since Shinigami-sama gave me a chance to restart my life. But yes, I am. Slowly but surely."

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly and nodded, "Excellent, glad to hear it." He stood up, "I was thinking a tour of Hogwarts was in order. Would you care to come with us?" Asura nodded and they all left his apartment.

"I'd use Madness to travel there instead of your accursed Apparation, but I'm trying to use as little of it as I can. Laying low and overcoming my insanity and all that," Asura said with a sigh as the Headmaster extended his arm out to the Madness God.

* * *

Asura took to Hogwarts like a duck to water; a fact that took the Deputy Headmistress by complete and utter surprise. You'd think a God of Madness would be a little bit of an issue, but that turned out to be not the case. Asura was well behaved, for the most part, and was a good conversationalist.

The only thing really was that he didn't wear a shirt still, nor shoes, nor a cloak or robe either. He just walked around in the cold castle barefoot, feet on the chilled marble, chest open to the elements. Minerva was concerned for the young man- god- demon- UGH! She really needed to figure out what exactly to cal him! Anyways, she was concerned that he'd catch a cold or something like that. Asura had politely pointed out that, as a god-like creature, he wasn't effected by the cold.

She had left him alone about it after that, after all, it was a valid point.. and he wasn't exactly a eyesore if you catch her drift. Snape hadn't been quite so understanding at first. In fact he had been extremely vocal and irritating about his complaints. Most of the staff was incredibly vexed by the end of the week, and when Minerva had tried to reason with the irate Potion Master, he had called her some choice words and names. She had been taken back at some of the things he said... before promptly hexing his sorry arse into next week.

Albus had been very surprised about the whole thing, walking in on a furious McGonagall and a majorly hurting Snape on the ground. Asura had approached him sheepishly, hand scratching his neck, and explained the situation. He apologized and said he could wear a robe from then on if the Headmaster wished him to. Dumbledore had dismissed it, as he knew why the young man didn't wear the robes. He promised to have a word with Severus when Pomfrey managed to fix him up.

In fact, everything had been going... Swimmingly, one could say. It wasn't until about two weeks into Asura's arrival at Hogwarts, about a week before the school year started that something went wrong.

Everyone had been eating dinner together when they felt it. A wave of power flood through the castle. It was terrifying, causing all save Dumbledore to gasp in fear. He immediately stood up and told everyone to stay there. "Severus, Minerva, hurry , come with me." They hurried after him as he strode briskly through the Great Hall's doors.

"What is happening?" Snape asked irritatedly as they all rushed towards the source, the fear getting ever stronger as they went. Dumbledore sighed, "I'm afraid that Asura is having a breakdown. We must act quickly if we are to save him."

Minerva's eyebrows shot up, "How is that even possible Albus? Why would he be having a breakdown?" Albus pressed onwards, thinking about what to say, "You know what his past was Minerva. Until recently, his fears had nearly consumed him. He told me he had mostly gotten over it over the years since he was given his second chance. He hasn't had an issue like this is at least five years. I helped him recover during that breakdown as well. He has made much progress but something must have triggered it."

They arrived just outside of the DADA room, stopping, speechless. The vertical eyes were opening up in the wall, spreading farther and farther down the hall, whispers calling out, paintings cowering, black phantom hands reaching out at them. The hall was warping, shifting through colors.

"Protego!" The Headmaster said, creating a shield. The hallucinations stopped immediately; until the Headmaster's shield cracked, and the images came back quickly. "Hurry Minerva, Severus! Strengthen the shield!" Albus cried out as he concentrated on his spell. His companions added their own magic and they strengthened it enough to make their way into the room.

There on the floor was Asura, on his knees, screaming hysterically, hands clutching at his head. His scarf had a mind of it's own, waving about, stabbing at things. Everything was shaking as power rolled through the room. It was a terrifying sight.

"Keep the shield up! I need to enter his mind!" Albus yielded over the deafening sound filling the room. They nodded and concentrated even harder as Albus entered Asura's mind. Severus was just glad it wasn't him. He didn't know what was in Asura's mind, but after seeing his power, he was pretty sure he didn't want to know.

They struggled to hold it steady, minor cracks appearing in it. Still Dumbledore was in the young man's mind, no help as small cracks became large cracks and proliferated. They struggled, knowing that if they dropped the shield all would be lost for them. They doubted they would be able to leave the room if it fell.

One tail of the scarf rose up, as if sensing the shield's weakness. It hovered, aiming at the shield. The ends had turned flat spikes, teeth-like. It launched, flying at them, nearing the cracked shield, about to busy through. And it stopped an inch away as all the power they felt stopped; Albus and Asura's eyes opened.

They dropped the shield panting, barely able to stand after the ordeal the went through. Minerva barely noticed it, but did see some blood dripping from the stitches down the center of his forehead, his hand clutching it. Albus helped him off his knees.

"I'm so sorry Dumbledore, I shouldn't have lost control, I-" Albus raised a hand to silence him, merely asking what had triggered the lapse. Asura swallowed with difficulty, "There was a boggart in one of the chests. I was caught by surprise by my worst fears. You know how bad that is. Especially for me."

Snape pulled Albus to the side. "I don't know what he is or what that was, but he is dangerous! Why have you given him the position?!" Dumbledore sighed, "This was a freak accident Severus. He normally is quite docile, as all the staff can attest to; so long as he stays away from boggarts and Dementors, he should be fine as a teacher. That's final Severus." Albus looked back at their youngest (looking) teacher.

Asura was quietly moving things back into place, gratefully accepting Minerva's offer of help. Albus turned back to Snape quickly. "Asura has led a life that would make even the most hardened Deatheater cringe. This is his chance for a new start, a new life. He is the most tortured soul I have ever seen. Be kind Severus, so he does not plunge back into darkness again."

Severus glared at Albus before letting out a long suffering sigh. "Fine. But don't expect me to clean up after any messes he makes." With that, he pivoted on his heel and strode briskly down the corridor to let the rest of the staff know the situation had been taken care of by the Headmaster.

"Oh, Albus," Asura said as he paused in the cleanup, "I believe I have a good demonstration for the first day of school. I'd like to run it by you, just, ya know, to make sure it is fine by you." Albus smiled, nodding, and began to listen to the god's idea.

* * *

"Snake, Snake, Cobra, Cobra," she chanted, sitting cross legged on the cold floor, arms moving in front of her. Eruka leaned over to Free, "What is she doing again?" Free simply shrugged, sitting in a chair as far away from the Snake Witch as possible. Erika sighed and watched as the ritual continued, the Frog Witch absolutely bored.

The blonde witch smiled wickedly as she finished her chanting. Eruka shuddered; she hated seeing that expression on Medusa's face. It was never a good thing for someone. "I have found it," the Snake Witch proclaimed as she stood up.

"Found what?" Croaked Eruka, really worried now. Her last scheme nearly got them all killed, releasing Asura from his prison. Eruka thought the Kishin was going to kill her!

"I have found a large source of Madness across the sea... Kishin level." Both Free and Eruka gasped at this. "It is heavily Soul Protected and it seemed that the burst was accidental and if I hadn't used my highest strength detection spells I would never have noticed it."

Eruka was confused, "Then how was it Kishin level?" Medusa laughed at her, "Oh Eruka. Surely you remember Asura's madness wavelength. It was unique, it had a quality that other Madness wavelengths just didn't. This feels exactly like it, like Asura had not died and was still alive."

"Where'd you sense it?" Free asked. "Somewhere across the ocean, in Europe. We'll have to search more once we get there." Free groaned while Medusa glared at him. "Quit whining," She said before turning towards the door, a bit of black magic snaking out of her mouth, "We have a Kishin to create."

* * *

**Review everyone! Next time... well, you'll find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews are much appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

**A sound soul,**

**dwells within a sound mind,**

**and a sound body.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**A New Professor On Board The Train! Who's Professor Asura?**

* * *

"We need to find a compartment," Harry said as they got onto the train. Ron and Hermione came on behind him.

"Save us a seat mate," Ron said as the two turned to head in the opposite direction as Harry. Harry suddenly had a sad smile on his face, "Right, you guys are perfects," He said as he gave a small wave to them. "How could I forget." He muttered as he turned back to head down the train.

He moved down, down, until he came onto an empty room. Well, almost empty. Inside there was a tall, skinny, pale man wearing a scarf and no shirt sitting on one side of the compartment. Harry hesitated, worried about just who the heck this guy was. One of the man's eyes cracked open.

"Come in, don't be shy. I don't bite. Anymore at least," the man said with a grin before a yawn escaped his mouth as he stretched, toned muscles flexing over his body. Harry half wanted to roll his eyes; he hadn't yet even begun to understand the complex creature that was a girl, but he got the distinct that the man was going to be having girls fan-girling after him with that body being displayed so readily.

The man noticed his staring and gave him a smirk, "Like something you see?" Harry blanched, causing the man to laugh outright, "I'm just joking with ya mate, sit down!" Harry sat down across from the still chuckling young man.

"My name's Harry Potter. You are...?" He asked curiously. The man looked too old to be a student but surely he wasn't-? "Professor Asura, at your service." So he was. Amazing, he looked quite young to be a professor.

"Wait," Harry asked suddenly confused, "What class do you teach? I heard from the O- from friends that the Ministry was trying to get someone into DADA? Surely you're not said person?" Asura shook his head.

"Half right there Harry. I'm not from the ministry; However, I am your new DADA professor for this year." Asura leaned forward and looked about carefully. Harry watched him confusedly, waiting. Asura started, "Word of advice Harry. Don't mess with Umbridge. The Headmaster blocked her entrance into Hogwarts with me but three days ago they passed a law so that ghosts can't teach classes anymore. She's taken on History of Magic, and while it might be more informative, it won't necessarily be unbiased. You'll understand when you hear her."

Harry nodded, unsure of whether to be happy Bins wasn't the teacher or anxious that the teacher was a Ministry spy. Professor Asura leaned back and started lacking to him about what he knew about DADA and where their class was in terms of learning. Harry was glad to give his input, as besides Lupin, all their DADA teachers had been bad or out to get him. Which, SURPRISINGLY, made it difficult to learn anything. At all. Note the sarcasm in that statement.

Anyways, after a little while of talking, the door slammed open with a furious looking Hermione in it, Ron closely behind. "Harry it's terrible! Guess who-!" She stopped abruptly when she saw the Professor sitting there, an eyebrow raised. "Oh, well, um, I'm sorry to disturb you sir!"

Asura chuckled and waved it aside, "Believe me, you're rather polite. Where I came from, we took great care in honoring and respecting people. Well, most people did. This country is no where near that. It's actually a bit refreshing Ms.-?" The man said quizzically, hand extended.

"Granger. Hermione Granger." She said shaking his hand, blushing a bit as she suddenly noticed how fit the man was. Ron rolled his eyes at this before introducing himself. "And you are, sir?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Asura, your new DADA instructor." The two perfects were shocked for a moment before Hermione started apologizing even more for her previous behavior. Asura managed to get her to calm down and the two perfects sitting down.

"But you'll never guess who was made perfect for Slytherin Harry!" Hermione was wide-eyed, "Malfoy!" Causing Harry to groan and Ron to agree with the brunette. Asura was curious.

"Why is this a bad thing?" He asked, leaning forward. Hermione suddenly was uncomfortable, Harry slightly too. They were basically about to gossip about a student... To a teacher! One who had never even met Malfoy!

But apparently Ron had no qualms about expressing his views.

"He's a bloody, self-righteous, slimy snake," Ron ranted, anger at Malfoy shining through his eyes. Asura's eyebrows shot into his hairline as Hermione gasped and whacked Ron on his shoulder. Ron rubbed it and looked at Hermione, "What was that for?!"

Hermione leveled her glare at him, "That was completely uncalled for! And you just insulted the entirety of the House of Slytherin! What if the Professor was part of that house?!" They all looked over him as the professor cleared his throat.

"Actually, I was not educated here so I was not part of one of your houses. So Mr. Weasley didn't offend me at all. I would love to hear your reasons for thinking that way."

They nodded but before they could explain, Hermione frowned, "Wait, you weren't educated here in England? Where do you come from?"

"America, in the desert in... Nevada? Don't really remember the exact location. I had a private teacher so it was a bit different for me. I learned many things one doesn't normally learn about in a normal school's curriculum. Anyways, why do you all dislike Mr. Malfoy so much?"

The compartment door slid open to reveal the grinning face of the blond aristocrat, flanked by his cronies. "Potter."

"Malfoy," the brunette angrily glared at him. The blonde smirked. Their was few things he enjoyed more than driving up the Golden Boy's blood pressure.

"Get out of here snake!" Ron said, hand itching closer to his wand. Draco noticed, "Getting ideas Weasel? I'd like to see you try, I'm sure the results would be amusing."

Ron was nearly about to lunge at him, "Enough." They all froze as Professor Asura's voice cut through the tension like a knife. They all looked at the shirtless man, who was looking calmly at them all.

Malfoy sneered, "Who are you? Can't afford proper clothes I see. Some poor down on his luck friend of the Weasleys I guess. Not too surprised about that one."

The Golden Trio were sharing wide-eyed looks with each other as Asura's eyebrows had flown practically off his face. "You know, I'm not one to be a stickler for respect," this caused Ron to snigger and lightly elbow Hermione, who blushed a bit. "But for an aristocrat, you have abysmal manners. Oh and my name is Professor Asura if you were wondering."

Malfoy's eyes widened as he fumbled for words, realizing that he had just insulted one of his professors to their face. "Good day," Asura said as he closed the door in the teen's face. He turned back to see the trio ridiculously happy."

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said with a mile-wide grin. Harry agreed whole heartily. Hermione looked like she wanted to tell him off for it in all honesty, but was obviously at an impasse as he was a teacher and not a student like one of her friends. Asura smiled back.

"I think I'll be keeping an eye on that boy as well. Now, if you'll excuse me," He said, opening the door, "I need to go check something. Have a pleasant ride."

He walked out and closed the door behind him, before walking down the hall, out to the back of the train. Wind whipped around his hair as he leaned against the train. He brought a earbud from his scarf, pulling it up to his ear where he slipped it in. Asura checked the time as he made his call.

"Hai, What's up?" Came the voice over the phone. Asura slipped a toothpick out and picked out some chocolate from some candy he had eaten with Harry earlier.

"Soul, I need you to ask Maka to look into something for me." A sigh came over the phone as Asura studiously picked out the last bits of chocolate from his teeth.

"Dude, you know that only the Death Scythes and Kid are allowed to know about your whole 'rebirth' deal. Lying to my fiancé is so not cool." Came the annoyed reply from the white-haired Death Scythe. "Besides, couldn't Liz, or Tsubaki do it? They're smart enough, they'd be fine."

Asura shook his head, "In normal cases. But in this case, not so. This case is dealing with magic and you know how uptight the Wizards are." There was silence for a moment before the white haired man groaned.

"Seriously? You're getting involved with Wizards? Why? I mean, I realize that they practice magic different from the witches over here, but still! They're freakin' nuts about their Secrecy policy!"

"I know Soul, but this is important. My Father may want to send back up if everything goes the way it does. I just heard from Harry that he had been put on trial for "under-age" magic usage defending him and his cousin from Dementors."

"Dementors? Gah, I hate those things, why did they have to get such a nasty ability when they became Kishin eggs? Knives would've been nice, Madness even. Better than their freakin' joy drain. So not cool. And then I tried to eat one's soul after I beat it. It sucked, tasted awful."

"Are you saying they're scarier than me?"

"Well, uh, umm... Maybe?"

"I only slightly resent that," smiling, Asura chuckled, "Yeah, their souls aren't that tasty. But I need you to look into that trial. Heck, I don't even know if the boy's godfather even got a trial. Something's up about it, and Father asked me to look into what's been going on in Hogwarts and with the Wizards since our last big dealings with them since we completely missed the Voldemort issue."

"World War II was the last time with dealt with them, right? Loads of Kishin eggs created then. Spirit and Stein told me about the time they found Hitler's soul in the aftermath when they were teenagers, trying to consume the people he killed. Spirit said he tasted terrible. That reminds me that I need to see if Lord Death would let me out onto the field a bit so I can have some fun. Teaching at the DWMA is nice, but I'm bored."

"And I'm sure Father will let you out on an assignment. Anyways, can you ask Maka? She's the only wizard or witch that I trust to look into this."

"Fine, fine, I'll ask her to. You owe me though man. If she finds out the wrong way that I was lying to her, I'm going to be in deep shit."

"Hey, if she breaks up with you, I'm sure Kid wouldn't mind getting together with you."

"Dude, that wasn't what it looked like! He and I just bumped into each other! And it was years ago! And I'm in my thirties, he still looks like a teen! That'd just be weird!"

"It's cool man, I won't judge. I'd find it a bit weird if you were into my little brother anyways."

"Uh-huh, whatever. I'll talk to Maka. See ya."

Asura said good-bye, ending the call as he flicked the toothpick away, watching it bounce along the tracks before it disappeared.

* * *

As the Professor closed the door, Hermione turned thoughtful and Harry sighed. It looked like she was cooking up something in that brain of hers.

"What's up Hermione?" Harry asked wearily. He didn't mind her when she was thinking things up, quite the contrary, he was almost more paranoid and more prone to believing conspiracy stories than the next bloke. His life and the people after him (and a certain Dark Lord wasn't helping) had seen to him being a bit, "jumpy", if you will. But the Professor wasn't that bad, and he was really nice. Almost too nice... No! He was just a proper teacher, not a Snape or a Lockhart or that bloody Divinations teacher. He was a light hearted man who wanted to get to know his students better. Not some evil bloke... Right?

"It's what he said. He said that he learned magic in the deserts of Nevada. I haven't learned much about American Wizarding schools, but I have only seen the school at Salem ever mentioned! What if, what if, what if he's at spy?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "He doesn't like the snakes 'Mione. I doubt it. Besides, you're the one who always is saying 'Dumbledore trusts him, so we should too'."

"I agree with Hermione on this one," Ron said conspiratorially. "I mean, he was cool and all, but the past 4 out of 5 new teachers you had have tried to kill you! Well maybe not Lockhart..."

"I say we follow him. See what he's up to. Agreed?" Harry was still hesitant.

"Come on mate, after last year we have to check into him! The Headmaster accidentally let a polyjuiced man in and it nearly killed you! Listen mate, I like him too, but it's for you own good! I don't want to wake up one morning and found out your were murdered when we had our guard down!"

Hermione was getting excited, "Or what if he's going to summon Deatheaters to te School? Or maybe he'll bring something like Tom's journal or bring a monster, or assassinate Dumbledorw, or, or, or!"

"Hey everyone, I'm back." Suddenly the door opened and startled everyone as Professor Asura walked back in. Hermione suddenly found something quite interesting outside the window, while Harry smiled at the teacher.

"Back so soon?" He asked, causing Asura to smile, "Just had to make a call."

Everyone looked at him. His eyebrow raised, "A call? You know made a call? Used a telephone? Hice una llamada telefónica con mi telefono cellular? You DO know what a phone is right?"

"Yes we do," Hermione said, "We were just surprised that you did. Not many Wizards know anything about the Muggle world at all. Even Ron didn't know until he learned so he could talk to us over the summer."

"That's true," the Professor agreed, "However, America has never really ever believed in that kind of limitation. In fact the only limit on magical inventions is those using humans and their souls. Of course, some people circumvent these rules so Lord Death has to take them out."

"Lord Death?!" They all cried out. The Professor nodded, "He's the head of an international group that keeps these rules in place and keep Dark Lords and other monstrosities from rising up. Don't know wether or not he's the actual Grim Reaper or not, but who knows?"

"Wait, if that true, why didn't they intervene with You-Know-Who?" Hermione questioned, Harry and Ron agreeing. If there was such a big, large shadow group hunting Dark Lords, where were they?

Asura grimaced, "Yeah, unfortunately that was when the person in charge of overseeing Western Europe fell into insanity and went AWOL during the war. They were so busy trying to stop him and a group he had joined that they had no idea what was happening in the UK until I called and told them as I was already living here at that point."

"That sucks," Harry said. Asura nodded and was about to say something when suddenly another perfect opened the door.

"Oh hi Hermione, Ron, Harry. I was just making sure that you all knew that we'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon."

Hermione jumped up and startled Ron, "Crap, we forgot about our Perfects' duties. Come on Ron!" She cried out as she pulled Ron out by the collar, the red head giving a weak "save me" before they were gone.

Asura and Harry sat there for a couple stunned seconds before Asura murmured, "Scary." Harry didn't know if he was serious, but he couldn't help but agree.

* * *

The sun was setting behind the mountains, it's golden rays filtering through the trees surrounding the old, worn down castle. Moss crept up its side, cracks in it. It was rather picturesque looking castle, pleasantly nestled in the mountains of Romania.

A grin spread creepily over her face. She could feel the Madness rolling off the place, weaving into an illusion around the place. But it couldn't fool her.

"What's the plan boss?" Free said next to her. Medusa tilted her head to look at him.

"Simply. We walk in, me in the lead. Simple enough, even you shouldn't be able to mess it up." The witch said pleasantly, turning to face the castle again. "Let's go."

Eruka walked on her right, eager, "Do you think that you've finally found them? We've spent weeks looking, it'd be nice to finally have a lead on where to look."

Medusa chuckled, "I do not believe so. At least, a Kishin does not live here. This place does not exude enough Madness for that. But this may be useful, whatever it turns out to be."

Eruka nodded and the three walked in. They strode through the darkened corridors, before coming out into an extremely large room, finally finding the first inhabitant after a few minutes. Or rather, the inhabitants found them.

"Hands up and out where I can see them!" Said a voice from the darkness. Eruka and Free jerked back slightly in surprise, Medusa giving whoever it was a small grin before putting her hands up. Her subordinates copied her motions, and after a second torches flared.

Surrounding them were dozens of men, weapons drawn and trained on them. Directly in front of the trio was a teen that wore a white Oxford style dress shirt, black slacks, shiny shoes, and vest over it. He wore a cloak that would've covered his body entirely if his hand wasn't raised. His sleeves' cuff links were Kishin Eyes. Strangest of all was the white bandage that wrapped around his face, his bangs falling over it as it wrapped around his head before disappearing under his hair. (His hair looks similar to Kid's except without the lines)

The boy had his arm raised threateningly, a curious ring adorning his ring finger. Medusa wasn't sure what it was, but she felt some type of power from it, some type of Madness that made her uneasy to have pointed in her direction. And that was something she didn't like.

Then she noticed their emblem and her eyebrows shot through into her hair, "Arachnophobia? It's still alive?"

A chuckle reverberated throughout the room and the soldiers instinctively made a path for another figure walking out from the darkness. "You were not the only one to survive Madame Medusa." The pale, vampire-esque man said. He was a tall, skinny man with jet black hair. He wore a suit and seemed very formal. And familiar. Who could he be?

The teen bowed at the waist, "Forgive me Master for letting them disturb you." The newcomer waved that aside.

"It is fine Mephisto. You did nothing wrong. I am surprised that somehow found our location. We should be glad it wasn't the DWMA."

Mephisto's arm disappeared back underneath his cloak as he nodded vigorously, "I will go immediately double the illusion!"

"Patience boy. I need you I'm here for now. After all, I have to talk to Madame Medusa still." The young man smiled a very creepy smile to Medusa. She frowned.

"Do I know you?" The young man shrugged.

"You'd think Madame, after all the time I spent in service to your sister, you'd recognize me." Suddenly the man 'Poofed', smoke billowing for a couple seconds before revealing the dwarf sized man in his place.

"Well, this is a surprise, Mosquito."

* * *

And now for a new feature; the OCDex, in which all OCs are recorded!

**OCDEX v.1.1.01**

**ENTRY 037**

**NAME**: Mephisto

**GENDER**: Male

**HEIGHT**: 6' 1"

**HAIR COLOR:** Blood Red (natural), currently Black (Dyed)

**EYE COLOR**: Black

**Age**: 17 1/2

**FAMILY**: Unkown

**RELATIONS**: Mosquito (employer)

**BIRTHPLACE**: Unkown

**AFFILIATION**: Arachnophobia

**CLASSIFICATION**: Evil Human

**ABILITIES**: Magic-User, Meister

**SOUL TYPE:** Grigori

**MEISTER RATING: Two Star**

**MAGIC SPECIALTY**: Madness Manipulation, Regeneration

**KNOWN TECHNIQUES**: Mad Bolt, Mad Beam, Hellish Seal, Dark Rain, Dark Resonance, Hellish Healing

**DESCRIPTION**: Loyal servant to Arachnophobia, incredibly loyal to the current leader Mosquito. He adores the man and believes that Mosquito will lead them to victory over Lord Death. Obviously, He hates displeasing the man. His past is completely Unkown. He is a certified two star Meister however, so he may have originally been a student in the DWMA. He worships the Kishin as gods and believes that true knowledge and peace is when one transcends to being a Kishin.


	3. Chapter 3

**A sound soul,**

**dwells within a sound mind,**

**and a sound body.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**A Ridiculously Long (Yet Essential) Exposition! Who's Stupid Idea Was This?**

* * *

"I am curious how you managed to find us Madam Medusa," Mosquito said as he strode down the hallway, having reverted back to his form of a young man, the cloaked and blind Mephisto loyally at his side. Medusa smiled at the man.

"I created a spell so I could try and locate any possible Kishin Eggs so that I wouldn't have to go through creating another Crona," she spat her child's name like it was acid and left a foul taste in her mouth. That fool of a child. That traitor. Free and Eruka walked nervously next to her. "It led me here."

Mosquito nodded in understanding. There was a reason Lady Arachne had allied with the unpredictable and eventually lethal Asura then try and create a new Kishin to be a weapon. "I'm curious Mosquito, what form is this? I've never really seen it before."

The leader of Arachnophobia smirked, "Indeed, you wouldn't have. This was my form from 400 years ago. I haven't used it in years and normally wouldn't, but Lord Death still has my name on the List and most human governments have been alerted about me."

Medusa's eyebrow furrowed as she frowned. The List was something Lord Death had created at the suggestion of Death the Kid to help his branch locations and human governments. Any Witch, Demon Weapon, Creature, or Kishin Egg located doing wrong or eating souls was immediately put on the list. That data was sent across the world and within a hour of you being put on, every DWMA branch knew you and if you were dangerous enough, so did the normal government.

Medusa, Free and Eruka had landed themselves on it during its inception. Same for all of Arachnophobia's known agents, including Mosquito. The Snake Witch's head turned to Mephisto. The teen had to have joined post-Arachne. "Is this young man on the List?"

Mosquito shook his head as Mephisto smiled meekly while adjusting the bandage around his eyes. "He has not. He's very good at not being seen and is my representative to the world when I'm tied up or busy. Speaking of which."

He turned to the teen who straightened and eagerly awaited his Master's orders. "While I entertain out guests, please head to Gringotts and check the state of our accounts. With this supposed 'Dark Lord' back, I want to know how safe our money is." Mephisto nodded and nearly ran off but Mosquito continued, "Also see what goblin policies are concerning the DWMA people on the run from them."

Mephisto nodded and ran off. The leader turned back to Medusa to see her staring at him suspiciously; he sighed. "Sit down, there is much we must talk about. Some tea?"

Medusa accepted it and took a sip as Mosquito asked what she would like to hear first. "What is Gringotts, goblins, and this 'Dark Lord'?" She asked.

He nodded, "As you know magic is real, unlike what normal people believe. You are familiar with your form from America. However, did you know the root of your magic originates from?"

Medusa shook her head; He continued. "I looked into it while Lady Arachne was asleep before you released Asura. I found a very interesting discovery about magic. Mainly, there are three different forms."

The blonde's eyebrows shot up as Mosquito grinned at her, "It's true. Your magic originated a thousand years ago among the mound builders of the Eastern and Midwestern Native Americans of North America over a thousand years ago. However, as North America and South America are isolated from the rest of the world, ours is the youngest."

"Over 5,000-7,000 years ago, in Ancient Egypt, another form of magic appeared. About a thousand years after that, another type originated in the Orient. The Orient's magic developed more like ours, but is a little different. However that is not the type to worry about."

"The type that originated in Egypt spread out, especially during the Roman Empire is of our chief concern. They used primitive wands and staffs. It spread to Europe where it developed to the level it is currently at."

Medusa nodded, then frowned. "I assume it spread as Western Europe gained prominence." Mosquito shook his head.

"The Wizarding World shut themselves away from the human or 'muggle' world. They are the most xenophobic people you will ever meet," He said with a laugh. "It's the main reason why you've never heard of it before. I know there's only two "Western" Magic Schools in the entire Western Hemisphere, neither exactly close to the DWMA. I believe that the Salem Witches School may just be a cover for the Witches Realm but I never asked Lady Arachne."

"It might be... Except it's in another dimension." Mosquito waved that comment aside.

"All the schools are protected with layers upon layers of magic wards and spells to protect them, making them nigh impossible to get into. I'm sure it would be no difficulty for the greatest of the Witches to calibrate a spell to make it seem like it was a seperate dimension. Especially with her time-space magicks."

While Medusa was considering this, a middle-aged butler arrived with wine which Mosquito had asked for earlier, which Mosquito took from him. He handed Medusa a glass to replace her empty cup before nodding to the butler, "Thank you Reginal, that is all."

"Off course sir. I will inform you when Master Mephisto returns. If I manage to make it here before he does." Both men chuckled at this before the butler left. Medusa waited for the leader to continue.

Mosquito cleared his throat, "Now, as for Gringotts and the Dark Lord, you'll have to bear with me a little longer. You see, Gringotts is the Wizarding Bank, run by Goblins."

Her eyebrows shot up at this. He chuckled, nodding to let her know she was not crazy and had heard him right. "We're not sure of their exact origin, but the Goblin race has existed for quite sometime. The nearest we can guess is Germany, but even that might be false. They have had a rocky relationship with Wizards over the years. They've even gone to war with them multiple times."

"Now they run the Wizarding bank. As both me and Mephisto utilize some degree of magic, we are considered Wizards and are as such allowed to use the bank. It is the safest place to store anything, and only once has it ever been broken into, and even then no one managed to steal anything."

Medusa's eyes gleamed as she thought about the impenetrable vaults of this Gringotts. The possibilities available... And she could protect her things from Death even if her lairs were raided. But that raised a crucial point.

"Can Death interfere with this 'Gringotts' bank?" Mosquito shrugged.

"In all honesty, I have no clue. That is one reason Mephisto is going to go ask. The fact you found us worries me and we need to find out immediately. I would think the answer would be no, but..."

Medusa frowned, "Can they be bribed?" Mosquito laughed out loud.

"They place all their value on their honor and their business. They would never take bribes, no matter how good the bribe may be. No, the issue is that our opponent is Death. They extend rights to all creatures equally (for the most part), but Death? He is Lord Death, the Grim Reaper, Shinigami-sama, a Spirit in essence, the personification of Order. He may be a gray area that they can overlook."

Medusa frowned, "That is unfortunate. But, so long as they don't recognize us, it shouldn't be a problem, correct?"

Mosquito nodded, "Thats the reason I send Mephisto or go in this form as neither are on the List."

They were silent for a moment, sipping from their respective glasses. Medusa swirled her wine, "And this Dark Lord?"

Mosquito nodded and leaned forward. "Listen closely, this is a long story."

He took a deep breath, "It all started over twenty years ago."

* * *

**_Harry_: No! We're not sitting through this!**

**_FallenSHIN0BI (FS):_ But we need to explain how the two different worlds are connected in this story!**

**_Harry_: Screw that!**

**_FS_: Asura, help me out here!**

**_Asura_: Sorry, I agree with Harry.**

**_FS_: Traitor!**

**_Harry & Ron_: Let's get to something else!**

**_Naruto_: Yeah, so you can get back to work on me and Sasuke's story!**

**_Asura_: What is he doing here?**

**_Harry, Ron, Sasuke:_ Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Hogwarts!**

**_FS_: Gah! FINE! SHUT UP EVERYONE!**

**(Silence)**

**_FS_: Sorry everyone, we're going to not read the thousands of words I wrote down for a backstory on the Wizarding World's War with Voldemort-**

**_Harry, Ron, Sasuke, Naruto:_ Yay!**

**_FS_: -But instead returning to Hogwarts. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 (cont.): A Change Of Scenery! Have We Finally Gotten To The Good Part?**

* * *

"First years! First years over here!" A lady called out to the crowd. Harry was surprised and looked over to his friends, "What happened to Hagrid?" They all shook their heads in confusion. They had no idea and that didn't bode well.

"Is he a friend?" Asura asked as he walked nearby. They all nodded, "A really good one. He's really nice."

"A bit bumbling," Harry said. Ron agreed, "Yeah, but it's a nice type of bumbling. Ain't got a price of black in him."

Asura nodded and glanced around and casually said, a bit softer, "Well, I'm sure he'll be back soon from that little Order trip he was sent on. I'll see you all in the Great Hall. Chao."

Asura walked away, with them looking blankly at his back. Ron's face scrunched up as he puzzled his way through what was just said. "Blimey, did that bloke just give us a hint about classified Order missions?!" Harry nodded numbly as the Professor melted into the crowd.

Hermione was the first to shake herself out if shock, "Well don't just stand there, let's follow him!" They all looked at her.

She looked back at them. Then they all groaned and turned to head to the school. "Give it a rest Hermione," Ron grumbled.

"We haven't even made it to the school yet and you're already violin down thing up," sighed Harry. Neville nervously added his two-cents, "You can always tell the Headmaster later. I'm sure he'd know if the Professor was part of the Order."

Hermione looked at them all shocked before angrily stomping after them. This was no laughing matter!

Asura chuckled as he left them and headed away from the crowd. He needed to get over there before the students did, and he wanted to keep his exit to Hogwarts subtle.

After he was in the woods, Asura looked around and made sure he was alone. As he was, Asura knelt onto the forest floor, the wind shifting his hair about as he gathered a small amount of Madness around his feet and hands.

He shot forward, running on all fours as he raced through the forest to Hogwarts, vaulting over branches and dodging the occasional animal or rare killer beastie. He went faster and faster, letting out some hysterical laughter as he did. It felt good to be able to exert himself again, it felt good to be able to be free.

Then he ran off a cliff.

He laughed as he fell down the hundred foot drop, having a bit too much fun. Asura dropped, rolled to his feet as he hit the ground and looked out at the castle in the distance. Hogwarts. This was to be a good year.

He ran onwards to the castle.

* * *

"Good evening Albus," Asura said with a small grin as he took his seat at the staff table. To his right was the pink-colored menace he vaguely remembered being called Dolores Umbridge; next to her was Dumbledore. He nodded back with a smile, eyes twinkling while the toad look-alike wrinkled her nose at him. Asura fleetingly wondered if she was related to that Toad Witch Eruka.

"Where are your clothes young man!" Umbridge said with a glare. Asura smiled, though a bit forced, "I have permission. I have not worn a shirt for years. I am much more comfortable like this and unlike the students, teachers have no dress code."

She sniffed, "Oh really? Tell me, what subject do you teach?"

"Defense against the Dark Arts," he said with a grin as her glare intensified. It'd be terrifying if he hadn't had his skin ripped off by his dad. That scares most crap out of your system.

He turned to look out over the hall as she humphed, obviously upset that it was him that thwarted the Ministry's plans. Asura listened to the conversations he could hear. They varied, but most were centered on him, his lack of shirt, his stitches hung down the middle of his forehead, his hair, what subject he taught, wether they'd 'do' him. Actually, most conversations were in some way related to him.

McGonagal opened the doors as she walked the first years in who all whispered in awe around them. They approached the front, whispering about the great Dumbledore, the Professor with no shirt, and the toad lady. Asura chuckled silently at that last one.

The first years sat around, waiting to be sorted, glowing pale in the candlelight. Everyone quieted as the Sorting Hat was brought out. Professor Asura leaned forward interested. He had never seen this before and was looking forward to its song. The Hat opened and sang.

In times of old, when I was new,

And Hogwarts barely started,

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted.

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach"

The four good friends decided.

And never did they dream that they

Might some day be divided.

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there, so I can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry's purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest"

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name."

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot

And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light.

For each of the four founders had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning just like him.

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest

and taught them all she knew,

Thus, the Houses and their founders

Maintained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

for several happy years,

but then madness crept among us

feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four

had once held up our school

now turned upon each other and

divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

must meet an early end.

what with dueling and with fighting

and the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning

when old Slytherin departed

and though the fighting then died out

he left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

were whittled down to three

have the Houses been united

as they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

and you all know the score:

I sort you into Houses

because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further,

listen closely to my song:

though condemned I am to split you

still I worry that it's wrong,

though I must fulfill my duty

and must quarter every year

still I wonder whether sorting

may not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

the warning history shows,

for our Hogwarts is in danger

from external, deadly foes.

As madness creeps back to haunt,

those you once thought sane,

We must not fall to it's vicious taunt;

We must keep out foes the same

and we must unite inside her,

Hogwarts, or crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you...

let the Sorting now begin.

* * *

Asura sat shocked as everyone applauded and whispered. Madness. The hat had warned about Madness coming to haunt those once sane. That did not bode well. And external forces coming to do the school harm? His eyes flickered over at Umbridge. He knew that the ministry most likely was the reason for that line, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something worse was coming.

His thoughts were interrupted by the words "Tuck in!" Copious amounts of food appeared around them, bringing a grin to Asura's face as they feasted. It was all quite good, and he was honestly having more trouble deciding what to eat. The elves had learned about his American tastes and had gone overboard trying to cook things he'd like. There was steak, burgers, fries, and tons if other stuff, even some Southern foods like Chicken and Dumplings.

The meal passed normally until they were all done. The food disappeared and Dumbledore stood again. "Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students — and a few of our older students ought to know by now too." Asura noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged smirk and rolled his eyes. He had heard about their exploits.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have had an unprecedented three changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons," she nodded at the students, "we are also delighted to introduce Professor Asura, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Asura raised a hand in a wave/salute. Students began whispering excitedly amongst themselves. "Finally, we also would like to introduce Professor Umbridge as our History of Magic teacher."

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the —"

He stopped suddenly and looked over at Umbridge. She had stood up and was saying "hem hem" to get everyone's attention. Asura's eyebrow quirked; that was certainly a way to make a first impression. Dumbldore sat and listened alertly to her as she began.

Asura groaned internally as she started speaking. She was condescending, annoying and was talking like they were five year olds. This speech wouldn't end soon enough.

* * *

**_Alek_: Well that was certainly weird.**

**_Ashe_: At least he still remembers us!**

**_Alek_: Maybe. Hopefully. He does realize we're figments of his imagination?**

**_Gaara_: AGH! Finish up before I Sand Crush you! I need to find Naruto! **

**_Alek & Ashe_: RUN AWAY!**

* * *

**Next time! Introducing The New Teachers To The World! Asura vs Umbridge?**


End file.
